


Аппетитный (Savoury)

by Darkellaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkellaine/pseuds/Darkellaine
Summary: Фандрал ухмыльнулся:- Локи выбрал действие: он должен слизать выпивку кого-либо из нас. Тебе решать с кого.Или:Локи, Тор и его друзья решили сыграть в игру.





	Аппетитный (Savoury)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Savoury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051002) by [salakavala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala). 



> Комментарий автора:  
> Пару дней назад я вспомнила про "текилу с тела", так что держите.  
> Локи и Тору тут где-то 16-18 лет.
> 
> Комментарий переводчика:  
> Крайне симпатичная зарисовка попалась мне на глаза, поэтому я решила ее перевести. Фраза body shot, постоянно мелькавшая в оригинале, просто вынесла мне мозг, ведь в русском нет приблизительного аналога такого выражения х) Так что уважаемые читатели, коли у вас будут соображения на этот счет, пишите мне.

Вечер в компании Локи, Тора и его друзей. Локи как раз проведывал Тора в колледже, и в этот раз ему удалось остаться у него на все выходные. Фригга долгое время сомневалась в том, стоит ли пускать его одного в столь далекое путешествие, но в конце концов смилостивилась, доверяя Тору присмотр на своим младшим братом.

Три месяца прошло с их последней встречи в Рождество, и Локи безумно скучал по брату. Однако сейчас, когда тот наконец был рядом, он просто не знал, как себя вести. Во-первых, Тор был не один, а со своими друзьями, которых Локи видел всего несколько раз. И, во-вторых, расстояние тоже добавляло щепотку соли в их отношения с тех самых пор, как Тор уехал из дому учиться. Как бы то ни было.

Тем не менее он все-таки приехал, тогда как Тор снова строил из себя гиперопекающего старшего брата, будто бы дома между ними не было ни неловких пауз, ни избегающих взглядов. Он никогда никому не позволяет забыть об этом, никому не позволяет воспринимать Локи как просто Локи. Нет, это обязательно Локи, младший брат Тора. Унизительно. Ведь все прекрасно понимали, что если бы не Тор, то он бы никогда не оказался в этой компании. Но нет, Тору просто необходимо напоминать всем об этом каждую секунду: «Фандрал, прекрати флиртовать с моим младшим братом», «нет, Вольштагг, ему нельзя это, он еще слишком мал» или «извини, Сиф, ты не можешь остаться у меня на ночь, потому что мой брат Локи останется на все выходные».

Ладно, от последнего у Локи запорхали бабочки в животе, и он самодовольно улыбнулся Сиф, которая теперь должна была уехать вместе с Хогуном.

Все это началось с тех пор, как семья Одинсонов усыновила его. Ему тогда исполнилось десять. И с того самого момента Тор то и дело подчеркивал их семейную связь всем и каждому. Он буквально «впечатывал» в них этот факт, причем иногда с кулаками, если требовалось. В частности, когда на Локи наезжали старшеклассники. «Что? Ублюдки, я не позволю вам так говорить о моем брате». Тогда это было приятно. Иметь старшего брата-танка было настоящим преимуществом против других ребят, и вскоре Локи научился использовать эту невидимую угрозу в лице Тора в своих целях. Это было чудесно. И не просто из-за силы, которой Тор обладал, но из-за понимания того, что впервые в его жизни существует человек, который любит его настолько, что готов драться за него.

Но в какой-то момент времени слово «брат» стало препятствием между ними. Это началось еще до того, как Тор уехал в колледж, и с тех пор пропасть между ними только расширялась. «Это Локи, мой младший братец. Да, я знаю, что гулять с младшими братьями стыдно, но моя мама заставляет меня, так что…» Вроде того. Не то чтобы Тор и вправду так говорил, но это то, что он имел в виду. Чем больше Тор называл его братом, тем больше он начинал ненавидеть это слово. Ведь это же нормально – то, что с возрастом они отдалились друг от друга; не могут же они постоянно быть вместе, верно?

Но Локи никогда не хотел быть нормальным. Он просто хотел быть с Тором. Тем не менее в его стиле было никогда не получать желаемого, поэтому ему оставалось довольствоваться тем, что есть. Он был с Тором, и пусть ценой этому были его друзья, которых он вынужден был терпеть, или бутылка, лежащая между ними на полу.

Они все были уже довольно пьяны (Сиф и Вольштагг уж точно). А может Вольштагг и не был, потому что он, похоже, всегда вел себя столь шумно. Возможно, это как раз-таки Хогун набрался, потому как Локи впервые видел, чтобы он хоть немного веселился. Он знал их всех слишком плохо, чтобы сказать наверняка, в какой степени именно алкоголь был причиной их беспричинного шутовства. Он только понимал, что Сиф напилась. Ну и он тоже. Немножко. Ведь он был младше остальных, к тому же братиком Тора, поэтому ему явно было необходимо показать себя. Быть раздражающей размазней, не способной сделать что-либо храброе или глупое, он не намеревался. К тому же он явно преуспевал в глупостях, и уже успел себе заработать этим авторитет.

Бутылка снова указала на Локи. Наверняка это было жульничеством, поскольку ну уж слишком часто она выпадала на него, так что это наверняка не было простым совпадением.

Локи поднял взгляд на Фандрала, который и крутанул бутылку. Он выглядел столь самодовольным, что Локи едва не закатил глаза. Взгляд Тора, сидевшего рядом с ним, метал молнии.

\- Так-так-так… - протянул Фандрал.

\- Действие, - Локи никогда не выбирал правду.

\- Что же… - Фандрал потер пальцами свои глупые усы, будто был попсовым злодеем из какого-нибудь фильма. Он выглядел по-настоящему задумавшимся. С Локи, постоянно выбиравшим действие, в какой-то момент приходилось начинать использовать смекалку.

Слева от Фандрала Сиф налила себе еще выпивки, пролив половину на ковер – еще немного и она бы отрубилась. Вольштагг был такого же мнения, и, будучи самым заботливым из всех их компании, сам выпил ее порцию, пока Сиф мучалась с пробкой.

Взгляд Фандрала наконец остановился на Локи, и он триумфально произнес:  
\- Ага!

Он схватил свой стакан, по-прежнему глядя на Локи.  
\- Ты должен будешь выпить.  
\- Ты это так долго это придумывал? – засмеялся Вольштагг и отрыгнул. Да, он таки напился.  
\- Чья б корова мычала, друг. Ты вообще почти что заснул, когда была твоя очередь, - цокнул языком Фандрал. – К тому же он должен будет не просто выпить, а выпить с меня.

Позади Фандрала Тор нахмурился еще сильнее.  
\- Фандрал.

Тот повернулся к нему, глядя чистыми и невинными голубыми глазами.  
\- А что? Это не противоречит Правилу.

Правило гласило: ничего телесного с Локи. Это единственное условие, с которым Тор был согласен играть, потому что, очевидно, Локи был слишком маленьким, чтобы играть со взрослыми.  
\- Ты просто пытаешься поцеловать его таким образом.  
\- Это не поцелуй, Тор. Мы можем даже не соприкасаться губами. Если он будет осторожен, - Фандрал подмигнул Локи.  
Тор скрестил руки на груди и произнес:  
\- Нет уж. Придумай что-нибудь другое.

Для Локи бы не составило труда высмоктать что-то с губ Фандрала, но тон Тора просто вывел его из себя. Он снова выпендривался и корчил из себя старшего, хотя сам дома избегал его. Долбанный притворщик. И лицемер, потому как сам алкоголь явно не представлял для него особой проблемы.  
\- Это его очередь, Тор, и его право решать.  
\- Он прав, Тор, - встрял Вольштагг, пряча от Сиф бутылку с текилой.  
Фандрал улыбнулся поддержке Локи, тогда как Тор недоверчиво уставился на него. Локи с удовольствием выдержал взгляд.  
\- Но ведь он ищет повод поцеловать тебя!  
\- А тебе что с того? - огрызнулся Локи.  
\- Ты… Я твой старший брат, я не могу…  
\- Ты просто помешанный!

Вольштагг примирительно поднял руки.  
\- Воу, мальчики, мальчики.  
Фандрал сложил губы, а затем ухмыльнулся.

\- Ладно. Я дам тебе выбор. Но ты должен будешь выбрать одно из двух – я и так уже нарушил правила ради тебя.  
Тор с подозрением поглядел на него.  
\- Что же?  
\- Или Локи делает это со мной, - Фандрал ухмыльнулся, словно чеширский кот. - Или он делает это с тобой.

Сердце в груди Локи замерло.  
Тор уставился на Фандрала.  
\- Что?  
Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
\- Локи выбрал действие: он должен выпить стопку с кого-либо из нас. Тебе решать с кого именно.

Тор никогда не станет. Локи понимал, что Тор не будет этого делать. Он не сомневался.  
Тор угрюмо посмотрел на Фандрала.  
\- Он не станет делать это с тобой.  
\- Значит, с тобой тогда? – подначил Фандрал.

\- Тоооор, - Сиф застонала. Она лежала на полу, уже минут двадцать не участвуя в игре. – Ты слишком сильно оберегаешь его.

Весь этот разговор уже длился слишком долго. Локи сидел, замерев, как мышь, боясь двинуться с места, чтобы ненароком не склонить чашу весов в ту или иную сторону.

Тор с Фандралом сидели, вперившись в друг друга взглядами. Лицо Тора все больше краснело, а ухмылка Фандрала становились все шире и шире – он знал, что победил.

\- Ладно, - прохрипел Тор. – Он сделает это со мной.  
Сердце Локи трепыхнулось и заколотилось как безумное. Наверное, он не расслышал. Тор не мог пойти на это.  
Брови Фандрала поползли вверх. Удивленный возглас Вольштагга утонул в тяжелом вздохе Сиф.  
\- Тооор, - застонала она. – Оставь его в покое.  
Лицо Тора стало багровым, но излучало решительность.  
\- Нет. Я не позволю Фандралу воспользоваться ситуацией.  
Выражение лица Фандрала вновь приобрело глупый оттенок.  
\- Я получу столько кайфа, когда буду вспоминать об этом. Когда мы протрезвеем. Так что давайте, - он подмигнул Локи. – Прости, детка. В следующий раз.

Никто из них даже не спросил его. Все ли в порядке, согласен ли он на это. Не то чтобы он был против. Он сделает это. Одна только мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к Тору губами заставляла его сердце биться словно в лихорадке. Если оно еще не выпало у него из груди.  
\- Итак. Немного соли с шеи, стопка с выпивкой, а потом кусочек лимона с его рта. И ты должен сделать все честно, без хитростей.  
По-видимому, Фандрал надеялся, что Тор бросит эту затею, но он только мрачно кивнул.  
Тогда он повернулся к Локи.  
\- Ты согласен на это, Локи? – Он поиграл бровями. – Ты можешь сказать нет, я все еще тут.  
\- Он сделает это со мной или вообще ни с кем, - прорычал Тор. Потом повернулся к Локи. – Ты не будешь с ним это делать.  
Он даже не давал Локи выбора, долбанутый собственник. Будто это было его правом – решать, чью кожу он может облизывать; будто других вариантов, кроме его, не существует.  
И Локи нравилось это. Боги, как же ему это нравилось.  
\- Ладно, - вымолвил он, затаив дыхание.  
Вольштагг отрезал кусочек лимона, тогда как Фандрал посыпал солью открытый участок кожи на плече Тора. Хогун подал Локи наполненную жидкостью стопку.

Локи изо всех сил пытался скрыть дрожь и держать стопку ровно, чтобы ничего не расплескать: остальные не должны были знать, насколько сильно он нервничает. Как же долго он хотел этого и насколько сильно хочет сейчас.  
Тор взял в зубы кусочек лимона, зажевав кожуру. Дыхание Локи сбилось.  
Они сделают это. По-настоящему. Тор не отступил.

В груди у Локи защемило – настолько быстро колотилось его сердце. Может ли его схватить судорога? Ведь это же мышца? Потому как если да, то Локи был уверен, что его может прихватить, и он умрет. Стоп, это же и есть сердечный приступ. Так или иначе, у него намечался именно он.  
\- Давайте уже, - подстрекал Фандрал, и Локи, глубоко вдохнув, поднял глаза на Тора, чье лицо было каменным. Локи не понимал, что это значит. Внезапно ему стало страшно, что сейчас Тор остановится и прекратит все это, и, прежде чем он успел бы это сделать, Локи подался вперед на четвереньках – и вот он уже слизывает соль с кожи Тора, глотает омерзительное пойло, а затем вновь наклоняется и осторожно берет в губы кусочек лимона.

Едкий привкус замирает на его языке по мере того как он вгрызается в фрукт. Слишком охотно, наверное, но кому не наплевать. Время вокруг них будто замерло, а пространство начало схлопываться, оставляя их одних, разделяемых тоненьким ломтиком лимона.

Локи еще никогда не пробовал чего-либо столь прекрасного.

Глаза Тора закрыты, но Локи продолжает смотреть, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Он должен видеть, чтобы поверить в реальность происходящего, что все это на самом деле. Он целуется со своим старшим братом, издавая неприличные звуки, всасываясь в кусочек фрукта на губах Тора. И тут, словно только его маленькому извращенному сердцу этого ему недостаточно, Тор открывает глаза и фокусирует свой взгляд на Локи. А он всегда был бессилен против этих сияющих голубых глаз. Он чувствует себя обнаженным, будто этот пристальный взгляд видит его наизнанку, и больше нет места лжи, потому что сейчас Тор не может на заметить этого, этой правды, которую Локи носил под сердцем все эти месяцы, даже годы. Правды о том, какой именно любви хочет от него его младший приемный брат. Тор увидит, поймет и с отвращением оттолкнет Локи. По-иному быть не может.

Тор тяжело втягивает воздух носом, и они смотрят друг на друга. А затем Тор начинает двигаться, и Локи понимает, что настало время для падения, потому что чем выше летаешь, тем сильнее падаешь. Он даже не может представить, каково это будет – лететь в бездну после такого блаженства.

Но толчка не последовало. Вместо этого он чувствует знакомую тяжесть – рука Тора обвивает его шею, как раньше, еще до колледжа, а большой палец поглаживает его чуть ниже уха. И это, леди и джентльмены, именно тот момент, когда его сердце разбивается под силой всего этого, потому как, помимо всего прочего, взгляд Тора тверд, будто он все это серьезно…

Если бы его сердце остановилось прямо сейчас, Локи бы даже этого не заметил.

Они не отстраняются до тех пор, пока сок не перестает течь по его подбородку. Лишь тогда Тор отпускает его. Кусочек лимона с влажным звуком падает на пол.

Несколько мгновений стояла тишина, пока Вольштагг не присвистнул. Медленно.  
\- Что скажешь, Фандрал? Задание выполнено, как считаешь?  
Фандрал уставился на них круглыми, как тарелки, глазами.  
\- Да, вроде того.  
Вскоре после этого Тор помог им поднять уснувшую Сиф, проведя спотыкающегося Хогуна вниз по лестнице. Локи остался внутри, сидя полу и опираясь на спинку кресла, поджав под себя колени и нервно грызя ногти. В голове не было ни единой мысли. Тут он слышит звук открывающейся двери и Тор стоит перед ним, глядя сверху вниз.  
\- Брат, - произносит он, и тогда, глядя в его невозможные голубые глаза, Локи понимает.  
Это никогда не было препятствием.  
Слово Брат было его меткой на Локи.


End file.
